Face Down (A Percy Jackson FanFiction)
by AmberValdez
Summary: Elizabeth Randall is a normal girl living with her mother in Manhattan...or is she? Haha, I know the people in the cover image look like teens, and that's exactly what they are. the beginning is just explaining how everything got the way it is :P
1. Who would've guessed it?

Chapter One:

Who would've guessed it?

Hi. My name is Elizabeth and I'm 12. I live with my mom in an apartment in Manhattan. I've never met my dad; though I wish I did. My mom always told me that he was a perfect little angel. Well, anyway…into my story.

It was a normal day at my school. I was sitting in my desk next to my best friend, Grace, in math class. We were learning normal 6th grade math, which was stupid. I was trying to figure out what 1/7 divided by 6/19 was. When I figured out the question was a trick question, I wrinkled my nose. Mrs. Hamilton always gave us some type of trick question. When she finally announced that it was a trick, I just rolled my eyes. Grace laughed a bit. I wasn't exactly amused since it took me more time than normal kids to do a simple math problem since I'm dyslexic. Grace was too, yet she still did math faster than me. It honestly annoys me. "Alright, class! Anybody want to answer the question on the board?" Mrs. Hamilton asked. Grace stood and walked to the white board to work out the question. To describe Grace's appearance; She is a 12 year old girl who has long, curly blond hair, grey eyes, freckles, and is about 5'1 in height. She is extremely smart, and she has won about every science fair we have had over the past 3 grades. She skipped up to the board and wrote the answer; 56. She then ran back to her seat and sat down with a huff. Mrs. Hamilton turned to me, "Ms. Randall, why don't you answer the next one?" Everything went silent. Suddenly I didn't feel too good. "Um...can I pass?" I asked nervously, hoping she'd say yes. Mrs. Hamilton smirked, "Honey, that wasn't a question. Get up there and do it." I groaned and stood, walking over to the board. I picked up the marker and tried to read the problem. Numbers were flying all over the board, flipping, moving around, and jumping up and down. I finally gave up. "I-I can't do it." I hung my head, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hamilton." I flopped back down into my seat as Mrs. Hamilton called on someone else.

2 hours later...

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I walked into the apartment. Mom was on the couch, watching TV. She smiled warmly at me. "How was your day, Liz?" She asked as I walked into the kitchen to grab some food. "Um...fine." I replied. I searched through the pantry until I found some cookies. "How was yours?" I walked into the dining room and sat, finally feeling peace and quiet for once. "Fine." My mother called to me. "You alright?" I sighed, "Yeah. I'm just gonna go to my room for a little while." Everything was quiet except the soft pounding of my feet hitting the stairs. As I entered my room, I noticed my window was open. While I went to shut it, I spotted a boy. A very good looking boy. He looked around my age, and he had black hair, black eyes, and charming olive skin. My heart skipped a beat when he called, "Meet me out here at midnight! I'll be waiting!" And I did just that...


	2. Teenagers

_Okay, so I have decided to do a little theme song for each chapter. I know… kinda cheesy, but I seriously love music(and My Chemical Romance) and I just had to. Also, if you get confused, I fast forwarded the story 3 years. Just letting you know. The stuff that happened between then and now will be put in through flashbacks._

**Chapter Two:**

**TEENAGERS**

"**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me."**

"**Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance**

**Grace's P.O.V**

I was jealous. Really jealous. It's been 3 years, and so far, Elizabeth hasn't found _any _time for me. It's all because of that damn boy Nico Di'Angelo. I swear, he is going to get on my last nerve. It's all she ever talks about. I mean, sure…we're 15, but seriously…she needs to let go of the freaking fact that she has a stupid boyfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend yet…then again, my mother is Athena…her father is Zeus. Something is wrong with this picture. I swear I'm going to kill that girl. But anyway…on to what happened last week.

I was on my iPad in the Athena cabin reading fictional romances about my half-sister Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy. It's hard to believe that their couple name 'Percabeth' was such a hit. Annabeth came bounding in with a grin on her face. "I love seaweed brain." She said giddily. I laughed a bit, then shifted my position. "Okay, seriously, I need to know. How does having a boyfriend feel?" I asked. Annabeth started jumping up and down, "AWESOME!" She exclaimed, then flopped onto the bed next to me. "He treats me like I'm the best thing in the world." I groaned at this. This only made me want to get closer to my crush; Leo Valdez (YES. _The_ Leo Valdez.) and possibly go on a date. "Are you going to ask out Leo any time soon?" Annabeth asked, sighing as she opened her Macbook. "Um…no. I have competition, anyway. I'm pretty sure Natasha is gonna win his heart. But if she doesn't… I know who would go perfectly with her." Annabeth looked at me anxiously, "WHO?" I laughed a bit, "Travis Garcia." I replied. Annabeth's eyes widened, "THE SON OF FREAKING ZEUS? Isn't that Elle's half-brother?" I nodded. It was Elizabeth's brother, and I knew that Natasha liked him too. "What about competition for Nico? I hear that Percy's twin sister Audrey liked him or something like that." Annabeth began, "I mean…it makes sense. The two are pretty mysterious, but Audrey is a little…I don't know…bubbly." I grinned at this, "I honestly hope that she does end up getting him. I'm getting sick of Elle always bragging about what they did that day. It's annoying." Annabeth laughed a long, humorous laugh. "NO WAY! YOU'RE JEALOUS!" I blinked, "What…? No!" I kind of accidentally made it obvious that, yes. I _was _jealous, and I didn't want it to get out of hand. It could happen pretty easily, considering I'm very short tempered, and I don't like when my friends brag to my face, saying that they're better than me. "You so are!" Annabeth exclaimed, kicking her feet as she laughed. I didn't find this funny. "Hey, it's not my fault that Leo doesn't like me. I would be as happy as an Aphrodite kid on a shopping spree if I had him." Annabeth grinned, "AW! Is someone in love?" I grunted. "Shut up."

The next day was even worse. I almost tripped Leo in the mess hall. Saying sorry was really hard considering I'm shy around him. I bet you he thought I was a freak. And, to be honest, I would too. I'm not the prettiest person you will meet, but I would still like to have a few friends here and there. Natasha slid into the spot next to me at the table, "So…any luck with _our _crush?" She asked with a friendly smile. Oh, Natasha… Natasha was my first friend I had made when I came to camp, even thought she was Roman. I loved her. As a friend, I mean. "Well, I almost tripped him if that counts." I said with a nervous laugh. "No! No way!" Natasha exclaimed with a laugh. "Nope, this actually happened." I said with a small sigh, "I was just being my clumsy self as normal." That was when Audrey slid in on the other side of me. "Hey! So what are we talking about again?" Natasha grinned, "_Leo._ What else would we be talking about?" Audrey gave a sour face, "Oh, I don't know…the archery class you decided to skip today. What were you doing anyway that was so important that you skipped class?" Natasha blushed, "Well, um…" I grinned, "You were with him, weren't you!" Natasha sighed, "Yes." That's when my day turned into hell. Leo came and sat at our table, clearly to humiliate me for tripping him and causing his face to meet a plate of grits earlier today. "So…Grace. I want to talk to you, alone." Leo said with a smile, casting a "leave" glance at the others. They quickly ran off. "Yes? What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "_Us._"

_Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry! Just had to do that! :P See you next update! Also, comment if you want NatashaXLeo or GraceXLeo/ElleXNico or AudreyXNico. Also, comment couple names! 3 you guys!_


	3. The Downfall of us All

**Chapter Three:**

**The Downfall of Us All**

**"****It's not easy making a name for yourself, Where do you draw the line? I never thought I'd be in this far…**

**I sold my soul to the open road I live my life alone You'll find me in the same spot believe me I could never stop, my life's turned upside down**

**Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leaving and not coming back You're right and I was wrong This girl(town) will be the downfall of us all"**

**"****The Downfall of Us All" by A Day to Remember**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

I was furious. How could he choose her over me? I mean, yeah, Grace is my best friend and all, but I have known Leo longer than her! Like…how can you do that to someone you've known for EIGHT years? Eh? I guess I'm just confused right now. Love is the last thing on my mind, though. The first thing is keeping my jealousy under control. I know, I shouldn't be jealous, but ever since they started dating…my life has just fallen apart. I threw myself down on my bed in the Demeter cabin, feeling as if I was gonna cry. How could he do this to me? He knew I liked him. I'm just going to go to bed, now. Goodnight.

**The next Morning…**

I ate alone. It was horrible. Grace was sitting next to Leo, and Elle was with Nico…but Audrey wasn't there. Where was she? I had no clue. I decided to ask Percy. "Hey, Percy? Have you seen Audrey at all today?" I asked. Percy blinked, "My sister? Um, no. She was gone when I got up this morning. I'm kind of worried about her." My eyes widened. Nico had said some choice words to her the night before, and they had been pretty harsh. What if…what if she had run away? I then narrowed my eyes and walked towards Nico. "Nico Di'Angelo." I said in a not so nice tone. "Where is my friend?" I noticed my voice level was rising, and that Elle was looking like she was going to kill me, but I didn't care. "I don't know. But I do know that I didn't mean what I said to her last night…I was sort of drunk, and…" My eyes widened, "NICO! You _know _she likes you! She probably committed suicide in the middle of the woods or something!" I then sighed, "Then again… she may be in the bathroom or something." We ate in peace for the rest of the time.

It was around 9 when I heard a knock on my cabins door. I stood and went to see who it was. It was Nico, and he looked upset. "Natasha," He began, "Audrey was kidnapped, and we don't know who took her."

_Okay, I know what you're thinking; What the flipping penguins was that? And to be honest, I just don't know. I also edited the lyrics a bit in the downfall of us all. One word. That's all. But… I have a good plan for what's going to happen! Also…a new book is on the way! It's for all you PJO lovers out there! Love you guys!_


End file.
